Yuno Gasai
|-|Yuno Gasai= |-|Goddess Yuno= Character Synopsis Yuno Gasai is obsessively in love with Yukiteru as one can safely guess from just the simple name of her future diary. Yukiteru's condition and actions are recorded every ten minutes in her "Yukiteru" diary, it also provides small commentary made by Yuno in some of the entries. Its most obvious weakness is that it does not show Yuno's future at all—her condition, situation, or surroundings—unless it somehow involves Yuki. Working with Yukiteru's "Random Diary" diary, however, covers both of their diaries' individual flaws; as it has been said the two make for a perfect combination. Apparently named after the Roman goddess Juno. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 9-C, likely 9-B | At least 9-A, likely much higher | Low 2-C Verse: Mirai Nikki Name: Yuno Gasai, "Yunocchi", "Second" Gender: Female Age: 14 (14-16 First Yuno) years old | Ten thousand for the essence of all measurements Classification: Human, Junior High School Student, Diary Holder | God of Time and Space Special Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts Mastery, excellent at wielding slashing and cutting weapons, Uncanny accuracy (she has killed people with toothpicks, pencils, cards, and other ordinary objects, hurling them with fatal accuracy), quite skilled in infiltration (she has in more than one occasion entered a building unnoticed even while it was protected by the police) | Same as before in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Same as before, but on a drastically far higher scale than previously, in addition to Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Flight, Telekinesis, Time-Space Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, High Level Reality Warping, Energy Attacks, Creation (Can create universes from scratch. Can also create creatures that have powers comparable to her), Power Granting, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Can create a dent in the fabric of reality and destroy dimensions with ease), Limited Fate Manipulation, Limited Ressurection, Abstract Existence, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Power Nullification, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corpreal, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation Destructive Ability: At least Street Level, likely Wall Level '''(Casually ripped a man's head off and can casually chop multiple grown ups in half with a single swing of a sword) | At least '''Small Building Level+, likely much higher '''(Slit Akise's throat. Said person took a vice grip from Deus EX Machina, making his organs and bones get crushed, and was still talking normally to Deus like nothing happened. Deus, at one point, while swinging his arm casually, did this) | '''Universe Level+ (Has full governance over Time and Space, Stabilizes the exist of the entire universe and if she happens to die so does the Universe, Can create an entire universe from thin air. An example of this was when she created the Scope O Dreams, which is an illusionary space created from Deus' core. Inside it, she can control everything, including the existence of certain beings, as she erased her existence from it) Speed: Subsonic (Can casually move faster than the eye) | Transonic with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge sword swings at point blank, which are considered to be faster than a baseball bat swing, which is recorded to be around 35 m/s, Casually deflected three knives which were thrown at her in one second, with the fastest knife being recorded to travel at 16 m/s, and she and Yukiteru were about 10 meters away from the knife thrower), likely Supersonic+ (Can slash bullets from thin air) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than TNT bombs at point blank range, Around Mach 2522) | Omnipresent (Exists everywhere and nowhere being to appear and be anywhere she wants including Metaphysical realities) Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Ability: At least Street Class, likely Wall Class | At least Small Building Class+, likely much higher | At least Universe Level+ (Can create entire universe from nothingness and governs over the Space-Time Continuum) Durability: At least Wall Level (Tanked an explosion that destroyed a large wall of one of the school rooms just to shield Yukiteru, and wasn't even fazed by it) | Small Building Level+ (The shockwaves which resulted from the explosion of the TNT that destroyed an entire floor didn't even faze her while running. Said TNT was capable of wrecking havoc with its explosions across the entire school building) | Universe Level+ (Is tied to the entire universe and should she die the universe would as well) Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Varies (Depends on weapons) | Multi-Universal (Punched a hole in a parallel universe) Intelligence: Her intelligence is her greatest asset. *She has displayed when she manages to outwit her opponents such as the very formidable Akise, *Also very tricky, as well as skilled in setting traps (For example, when she booby trapped an abandoned hotel with multiple tools, such as electronic locks, concrete (gas in the anime) and even a sickle from an elevator (also in the anime.) *Quite resourceful, using a shard of glass as a mirror to check the position of Minene Uryu during her bombing attack, as well as a pair of stones against Yomotsu to discover him amongst his copycats *Excellent skills in the use of variety of different weapons, especially cutting and chopping weapons *She is also fairly acknowledgable of poison and drugs although she uses them rarely Weaknesses: Mentally ill Yandere, obsessed with Yukiteru, her phone doesn't show her future, she will die if her phone is damaged | Cannot resurrect people. Deus stated he lacked the power to do so; by inheriting his powers, she inherited this weakness, as she couldn't bring Yukiteru back to life. Versions: Normal Human Stats | At Her Peak | Goddess Status Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Future Diary/Diary Yukiteru Diary:' A mobile phone that can display messages from the future. In her diary, every 10 minutes writes reports about her lover Yukiteru Amano *'Axe:' Her favorite weapon, which she is able to chop a man's head with a single blow *'Knife:' Another one of Yuno's favorite weapons *'Katana:' Yuno cut man with a single blow. Used only once *'Scope of dreams:' Some areas in which it can be concluded beings, seal them in an illusory dimension, where they live in the world, consistent with their wishes. We used god Yuno Notable Attacks/Techniques: Future Diary: Yukiteru Diary: *Her diary is the Yukiteru Diary, which tells her everything about Yukiteru in intervals of ten minutes. While this means that her diary is basically useless by itself, if combined with Yukiteru's Random Diary that predicts Yukiteru's surroundings, it can cover Yuno's weakness and protect Yukiteru, making the two a fearsome duo. *Even while the diary does not help her much by itself, Yuno can more than enough make for it with her cunning intelligence, which has saved both Yukiteru and herself several times. She makes up most of the plans the pair uses to save themselves from the attacks of the other participants. *Yuno is also very proficient at quickly determining the weaknesses of certain diary users, like Yomotsu Hirasaka and his blindness, or discovering that Tsubaki Kasugano's followers were pretending to be dead waiting ambush them. God: Yuno's status as ruler of time and space, inherited from Deus. Provides control over the cause-and-effect relationships that allows you to control reality. *'Reality Warping:' Yuno controls reality, managing events, time and space. It can create a world, a wish with the restriction that even God can not back once they leave the world of the soul. *'Creating Creatures:' Yuno can create creatures with powers comparable to her own. It can both create things from scratch, and to bestow strength. *'Dimensional Destruction:' The power of God can be used to make a dent in the fabric of reality. This can create a passage in a parallel universe. *'Destruction of the Universe:' God is the foundation that supports the existence of his universe. If she dies or disappears from the world, the universe will begin to fill the void areas, which eventually erase it. *'Creating an Alternate Universe:' To bypass their weakness (the inability to bring back the soul), God can keep on going back in time and thus creating an alternate universe. Cathedral of Causation: God exists in the illusory-abstract dimension, where the focus of cause and effect. This world of information, which can be connected with people's minds. Here are the Akashic Records - the concentration of all the information in the world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Yandere Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:Kids Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2